The invention relates to, in general, to X-ray systems, and more particularly, to an X-ray detector drawer inside which an X-ray detector is insertable.
In X-ray systems, X-ray detector drawers are used so that X-ray detectors can be inserted interchangeably into patient examination tables, for example. The X-ray detectors may be digital flat panel detectors (FDs) or portable FDs. The detectors are available in various formats and sizes and are selected for the desired application and placed in the detector drawer in the orientation required for the applicable format (lengthwise, crosswise). Film sheet cassettes and memory sheet cassettes, after exposure to the X-radiation, are typically replaced with unexposed cassettes; flat detectors, at least for a change of format, are typically removed and rotated between lengthwise and crosswise orientations and inserted again. The removal and reinsertion are made substantially easier by detector drawers.
The advantage of digital X-ray detectors, such as the substantially rapid availability of image data, can be expanded by using portable detectors. These portable detectors enable, for instance, to take location-free X-ray images, in which the detector is not located in the detector drawer but instead is held by an equipment operator or user against the patient body part to be examined. In addition, switching between lengthwise and crosswise orientations is facilitated by the substantial ease of manipulation of portable detectors. There are a number of applications where a switch from one orientation to the other may be easily made by using portable detectors. The frequent changes of applications may mean that the detector has to be frequently inserted into and removed from the detector drawer.
A detector drawer for a flexible use and accommodation of a flat detector is disclosed, for instance, from WO 01/33921. In WO 01/33921, a mechanism is proposed for equipping an X-ray examination station or table with a digital detector and thus substantially simplifying switching of formats.
A substantial distinction between digital detectors and analog cassettes is that electrical cords are required for supplying power and transmitting information. When detector drawers are used, a potential risk may surface that these cords, which typically have mechanically vulnerable cord connections, may be sheared off or damaged upon insertion of the drawer, for example, because of careless or improper handling. This damaging problem arises typically in portable detectors, which are used in frequent changes among various applications and are correspondingly frequently inserted into the drawer.
The electrical connection of digital detectors represents an asymmetrical component of the detector construction in terms of the lengthwise and crosswise orientations. The same asymmetry is correspondingly true for a handle of the portable detector. Because of this asymmetry, the insertion of the detector may be one orientation in which the electrical connection is positioned advantageously with regard to potential damage due to over-use, and a converse orientation in which the electrical connection is disadvantageously positioned. In practical use, the equipment operator or user is advised therefore to take care to insert a digital detector in the appropriate orientation, which in everyday practical work may be a potential source of mistakes.